tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryder
Stryder is a RED spy concept created by wiki user Dr.mysterio His main theme:Call of duty 4: modern warfare OST-main theme His battle theme:Black ops 2 adrenaline Origins kidnapped at a very young age by a group of mercenaries of a secret organization called brotherhood of evolution bent on evolving humanity, their leader decided to have william (the freak's former name) to volunteer for their genetic and mutation program known for taking more lives than any other experiment in the group's history, after years of harsh conditions william miraculousy survived the procedure, surprised by this he was subjected to immediate tactical and weapons training, after years of self-determination and hard work he rapidly rose through the ranks of his colleagues which would make a title for himself, after some few years serving with his team william would ultimately retire just before he left he was reminded of the new codename his friends had given to him in the past there on he would adopt stryder as his new identity. Biography After his departure stryder originally set out to be a freelance freak hunter while on the move he encountered a mischievous opponent named Blink after a long difficult altercation Stryder proved victorious and ended up befriending him stryder had offered the freak a position but the latter declined and stated he would only do it when he feels like it, there on he figured the work he had begun would become more difficult over time so he decided to recruit two new men to his team named marx and precision . Appearence Stryder is a regular RED spy wearing the spy's eye patch, and a hat to kill for. Personality and behavior Stryder usually acts with with a reserved and composed attitude most of the time while either planning or doing research, after his time of service with the group he has developed a strong rememberence of the harshness that was directed towards him by his superiors which has led him to have flash backs of cruel past which occasionally affects him to having bursts of rage usually taking it out on his fellow men. Due to gaining some friends of his own he has a very controlling demeanor always wanting the very best and utmost loyalty in return for his hospitality. Powers and abilities Stryder is an expert of hiding a vast amount of items ranging from small arms, melee, conventional and unconventional weaponry of all kinds within his clothing but his handling of weapons are only slighty better than average. his physical prowess are pushed beyond that of a regular merc allowing him to jump to impressive heights, carry objects many times his own weight, break considerably durable materials,overpower regular beings with little effort and his durability helps him survive sharp to blunt trauma and other fatal injuries to near superhuman levels. despite his burden slowing him down he actually becomes much more faster as he uses up his arsenal, essentially making him very dangerous the longer one fights him. Faults and weaknesses * his weapons lack the necessary firepower needed to combat high rank freaks. *he is still suspectible to special abilities. *he is a poor hand to hand combatant so melee preferring freaks are able to outmatch him with little trouble. *he is somewhat overconfident. *his flash backs can hinder his ability to focus in or out of combat. Trivia *the creator originally was going to categorize stryder as a lightning bruiser but thought it was a bad idea due to the category's high sensitivity. *his ability to hide an enormous arsenal on his person was directly based off from munakata kei. 20181027133202_1.jpg|twin katanas 20181030181459 1.jpg|knife storm 20181028141002_1.jpg|Roped knifes 20181028100311_1.jpg|Sledgehammers 20181030073400_1.jpg|Rifle and smg 20181030182038_1.jpg|Akimbo tommy guns 20181030183344_1.jpg|Flamethrower 20181030184627_1.jpg|Rocket launcher Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Spies Category:Freak Hunters Category:RED Team Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Monsters by Dr.mysterio